Panacea
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Haruno Sakura belajar satu hal. Ketika kau menyukai seseorang karena alasan, kau tidak patut mengucap kata cinta. Dan disini ia bersama sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke, belajar berkata cinta dengan perasaan yang pantas. "You both deserve it." / For #TAKABURC challenge / Hasil kolaborasi buta dengan NatashAurel [AU]


**Panacea**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke (X) Haruno Sakura**

 _ **Blind collaboration fiction by**_

 **NatasAurel (Starter) & Uchihamelia (Finisher)**

[Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Haruno Sakura belajar satu hal. Ketika kau menyukai seseorang karena alasan, kau tidak patut mengucap kata cinta. Dan disini ia bersama sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke, belajar berkata cinta dengan perasaan yang pantas. _"You both deserve it."_ #TAKABURC

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Siswi kelas dua belas di Konoha _High School_. Langganan peringkat tiga besar.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau seumur hidupnya ia dikenal sebagai penggemar Sasuke nomor satu. Menggandeng peran ganda sebagai sahabat Naruto dan Sasuke. Banyak orang bilang ia hanya beruntung. Banyak lagi bilang ia menggunakan mantra entah darimana. Banyak yang tidak suka, intinya. Namun Sakura tak pernah peduli.

Ia pakai dasinya, lalu segera pergi berangkat ke sekolah.

Perempuan itu masuk ke dalam koridor sekolah. Melihat dua surai rambut beda warna yang sangat ia kenal, ia berlari kemudian melompat ke arah keduanya sembari menyampirkan kedua lengannya ke masing-masing pinggang sahabatnya, yang pirang dan _raven_.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Sakura.

Naruto sedikit bergidik kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. "Pagi juga, Sakura _-chan_." Pemuda satu lagi menjawab dengan anggukan. _Seperti biasa_.

Lalu ... hari-hari terakhir mereka di kelas dua belas dimulai.

.

.

Bukan hal yang aneh pula jika seantero murid di sekolah ini tahu, bahwa Sasuke adalah pujaan nomor satu setiap gadis di sekolah. Ia tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Siapa yang tidak suka? Kebanyakan hanya asal suka mencoba peruntungan, sepertiga lainnya menganggap Sasuke adalah dewa yang jatuh dari kayangan.

Membuat Sakura berpikir, _'Bukankah aku sama saja dengan mereka?'_

 _'Tidak, tidak, tidak_.' Sasuke lebih dari pantas untuk menerima rasa kasih yang sejati. Bukan yang karena sebuah alasan. Apakah Sakura akan tetap menyukai Sasuke bila ia tidak tampan? Atau bodoh dan miskin? Akankah?

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, jatuh meluncur menuju dagu. Ia salah, ia tidak boleh. Ia ingin menghargai setiap aspek dan pribadi Sasuke. Namun alasan yang ia terima dari setiap sudut tubuhnya hanya mengarah ke tiga hal itu. Padahal sebenarnya, ia hanya tidak menyadari jika ia telah menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ada dalam diri Sasuke. Ia terlalu mengenal Sasuke, terlalu terbiasa. Hingga ia telah menerima segalanya tanpa disadari.

Satu hentakan keras di mejanya membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Tolong perhatikan pelajaran, Sakura."

"B-Baik! Kakashi- _sensei_!"

.

.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Tiga sekawanan yang sudah terbiasa menjalani rutinitas menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama-sama. Sesuatu yang bisa disebut dengan; _'Karena_ _kita bersahabat, kita harus pergi bersama dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama,'_ kata Naruto. Sebenarnya, itu adalah alasan untuk meminta bantuan tanpa harus mengucap tolong.

Mereka pergi ke Yakini-Q, setelah Sasuke menyeret Naruto dari arah jalan ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi, bosan menjadi alasan Sasuke. Berhubung Sakura tidak sedang berminat pada makanan tertentu, ia ikut saja kemana kedua sahabatnya itu pergi.

Dan disinilah mereka, sore hari, duduk bersimpuh di bilik kedai. Membantu Naruto mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang belum selesai, dan— Naruto yang traktir.

Setelah berkali-kali detik dan menit mengalami rotasi, juga beberapa sesi pertanyaan antara guru-murid, tugas sekolah yang mestinya menjadi pekerjaan rumah pun akhirnya selesai. Yang anehnya terasa lancar.

Keheningan sementara yang terjadi di antara ketiganya membuat si Uchiha unjuk diri. Direspon normal oleh si pirang dan merah muda.

Naruto kemudian berpindah tempat duduk di samping Sakura setelah memastikan Sasuke keluar dari pintu kedai. Naruto menepuk pipi Sakura pelan, memberi kode pada Sakura untuk memperhatikan eksistensi dirinya.

"Uh, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak berencana menjadi reporter, tapi untuk _berita_ yang satu ini ... aku harus."

"Hah?"

"Uchiha Sasuke diduga, eh salah, terbukti telah _jatuh cinta_ dengan Haruno Sakura selama setahun lebih. Uzumaki Naruto melaporkan dari tempat kejadian."

 _'A-Apa?'_

"A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto."

"Aku berkata Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu, dan itu sudah _terbukti_."

Sakura melamun bimbang. Poni miringnya perlahan jatuh dari jepitan telinganya, membuat rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Cocok dengan kedua bola matanya yang melebar bingung.

"Kau pasti salah, Naruto. Sasuke tidak mungkin—"

"Terbukti."

"Apa buktinya?!" Balas Sakura sedikit keras. Membuatnya secara langsung diliputi rasa bersalah, dan perlahan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, mimik wajahnya melembut. ' _Dua orang ini sama saja_. _'_

"Aku pria, Sasuke juga pria. Setidaknya aku tahu tanda-tandanya. Ia tidak pandai menyembunyikan hal."

"Tapi Naruto ... aku tidak pantas, dan—"

" _You both deserve it_. Ingatkah dirimu kejadian tiga tahun lalu, saat Sasuke kehilangan ibunya? Saat itu aku dan Karin tidak pernah tutup mulut untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas. Namun kau Sakura, kau ... kamu yang hanya diam, memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Aku tidak akan berbohong kalau saat itu aku merasa sakit ketika kau menutup kedua telinga Sasuke seolah-olah kami hanya mengoceh. Tetapi ketika aku melihat ia berhenti bergetar dan menangis, aku tahu bahwa dirimulah orang yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Kamu tahu segala kekurangannya, tapi kamu juga mampu menerimanya seperti kelebihan yang ada dalam dirinya. Kamulah yang ia butuhkan."

Pidato panjang Naruto benar-benar menjernihkan pikiran Sakura. Ia seperti tersadar tiba-tiba. Membuatnya yakin jika ia mencintai Sasuke bukan hanya karena lelaki itu tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Tetapi lebih kepada— ia menerima segalanya yang ada dalam diri Sasuke.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Memakai sepatu dengan cepat, dan segera berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke pergi. Namun ada satu hal masih terasa mengganjal. Ia berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengan dirimu, Naruto?"

Naruto menatapnya. "Naruto suka Sakura, Sakura suka Sasuke, dan ternyata Sasuke suka Naruto, huh? Bukankah kita bertiga sudah menolaknya? Eh, untuk bagianku dan Sasuke saja, sih. Selain itu, aku ada kencan malam ini dengan Hinata- _chan_. Sana kejar dia!"

Dan dengan itu Sakura tersenyum cerah, melanjutkan larinya dan tak lupa mengucap, "Terima kasih."

.

.

Langkah kaki Sasuke besar-besar. Membuat Sakura harus berusaha ekstra mengejar. Dari jauh, Sakura bisa melihat punggung tegap Sasuke yang berjalan lurus. Perlahan berbelok, kemudian singgah ke sebuah taman. Terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya langkahnya berhenti dekat sebuah kursi, yang terletak di ujung taman. Sakura mendekat, menyamarkan langkah, pelan-pelan. Ia berdiri mengintip, bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon besar dan tinggi. Netranya mengamati.

Suasana taman sedang sepi. Karena hari yang telah sore, menjelang senja. Ada seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata duduk di bangku taman itu, lalu Sasuke mendudukkan diri disebelahnya. Mereka saling menoleh, berlempar pandang, bertatapan.

Sakura juga mengenal perempuan itu. Dia adalah _leader_ vokal grup di sekolah. Namanya Karin. _'Ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan Karin?'_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sedikit mencurigai. Karin memang termasuk dalam salah satu penggemar Sasuke, seperti halnya ia. Karin juga datang ikut menenangkan Sasuke ketika lelaki itu kehilangan Ibunya. Namun setahu Sakura, Sasuke dan Karin tidak dekat. Kini keduanya terlihat mulai berkonversasi. Karin yang lebih banyak berbicara, Sasuke hanya menanggapi sesekali. _'Sejak kapan mereka mulai dekat?'_ gumamnya tak terucap.

Matanya terbelalak, ketika tiba-tiba Karin memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis. Sasuke diam. Tak membalas, juga tak menepis. Oksigen di sekelilingnya serasa menipis, badannya kebas. Sakura tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sakit. Ia tidak suka melihat Karin memeluk Sasuke. Ia tidak suka Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan mana pun selain dirinya. Padahal ia hanya penggemar Sasuke, sahabat Sasuke, bukan pacar. Perasaannya seperti diremas-remas. Sakit? Ia merasa tidak pantas. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Tapi mengapa melihat ini ia terluka? Sakura menekankan jika perasaannya sekarang sudah terlalu berlebihan. Akan tetapi ia tak bisa menampik kenyataan jika hatinya benar-benar terluka. _'Apa aku cemburu?'_

Ia membalik badan, mulai melangkah gontai dan pelan-pelan. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin berduaan dalam taman. Pipinya basah, ia menangis. Tanpa sadar, kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah destinasi— rumah Naruto.

Lelaki bermata biru safir itu baru saja membuka pintu, dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa ternyata ada Sakura disitu. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu yang bergetar. "Maaf datang kesini mengganggumu, Naruto," ujarnya parau.

Tak perlu kepintaran untuk bisa tahu bahwa Sakura tengah menangis. Naruto menyadari. Tadinya, lelaki itu membuka pintu rumahnya hendak pergi keluar untuk berkencan. Dia sudah berjanji akan berkencan malam ini bersama Hinata. Namun melihat kedatangan Sakura yang pilu, otaknya buyar. Janji kencannya seketika terlupa. Menenangkan Sakura menjadi prioritas. "Sakura-chan, kenapa menangis?" Dan Sakura yang langsung berhambur memeluknya dengan isakan kecil yang terlepas, membuat intuisi Naruto mendekap. Membalas pelukan, membuatnya tenang. Malam itu Naruto ada untuknya. Mendengar keluh kesahnya, tanpa menginterupsi. Membiarkannya bercerita tentang kegalauan hati.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan atmosfer ketidaknyamanan. Biasanya, setiap hari Sakura akan menyapa dengan ucapan selamat paginya. Namun hari ini, perempuan itu memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang sedikit murung, dan sapaan pagi yang turut alfa. Perempuan itu hanya mendudukkan diri di kursi depan meja Sasuke, kemudian menundukkan kepala, bersembunyi. Seakan tak melihat bahwa ada entitas Sasuke disini. Naruto juga. Lelaki banyak bicara itu seperti bisu tiba-tiba. Tak berisik. Bahkan ia tak menoleh pada Sasuke yang menjadi rekan sebangkunya. Diferensiasi ini terlalu kentara. Sasuke ingin bertanya, tapi ia menahan.

Jujur, Sasuke tak nyaman dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Ia memang yang paling diam diantara mereka bertiga. Namun, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kebisingan yang dibuat Naruto, dan perhatian yang selalu dicurahkan Sakura. Ia menyukai hening. Tapi kali ini ... ia membencinya. Ia tidak suka kedua sahabatnya yang kini menjadi diam sepertinya. Terlebih pada Sakura. Sasuke benci Sakura mendiamkannya. Namun ia tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Ingin sekali ia menarik Sakura keluar kelas kemudian bertanya; _'Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?'_ Namun lagi-lagi harga diri Uchiha menahannya. Citra dingin terlanjur melekat dalam diri. Ego yang tinggi juga menguasai.

Perasaan Sasuke seperti diaduk-aduk. Ia benar-benar tidak suka Sakura mendiamkannya. Ia tidak suka sikap Sakura yang mendadak berubah kepadanya. Ia rindu gadis itu yang cerewet. Ia rindu melihat gadis itu menjadi penggemar nomor satunya. Ia rindu Sakura yang biasanya. Karena sebenarnya diam-diam, ia juga telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Waktu serasa berjalan lambat. Hari terasa begitu berat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghambat. Dan ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Sasuke bernapas lega. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi. Namun ketika satu langkah lagi kakinya mencapai pintu kelas, Naruto memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Aku ingin bicara," ujarnya.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya. Membiarkannya memimpin langkah. Menuju sebuah tempat yang pas. Adalah ruang perlengkapan olahraga. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan sepi, juga gelap. Ruangan dimana benda-benda perlengkapan olahraga menjadi populasi. Diam-diam ... Sakura mengikuti. Tapi tak ada yang menyadari.

Sebuah tinju yang berasal dari kepalan tangan Naruto mendarat halus di pipi Sasuke. Jemari tangan Sasuke bergerak, menyentuh pipi putihnya yang memar seketika. Tak bersuara. Oniks Sasuke hanya berkilat menatap Naruto nyalang. Rahangnya mengeras. Emosinya mulai menguasai. Sedang Sakura bergetar cemas. Ia takut.

"Jangan mempermainkan Sakura-chan." Naruto berujar tertahan, menahan emosi. Sasuke berjalan lurus, mendekat ke dekat si lelaki pirang itu berdiri. "Berhenti bicara jika kau tidak tahu. Bodoh!"

Naruto mendorong badan Sasuke hingga membuatnya kembali mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku tahu. Sakura-chan yang melihatnya sendiri. Kemarin ... kau pulang duluan dari kedai karena akan bertemu Karin di taman, kan?" Sasuke diam, tak menyanggah. Tubuhnya menegang. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaanku pada Sakura-chan. Tapi aku merelakannya. Karena yang kutahu, Sakura-chan mencintaimu begitu pun kau. Dia rapuh ketika Karin memelukmu kemarin. Jika kau sudah bersama dengan Karin, seharusnya kau memberitahunya. Jangan mempermainkannya seperti—"

"Diam!" Sasuke menginterupsi dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Namun suara keranjang bola basket yang berderit membuat keduanya berpaling. Sakura panik. Entitasnya ketahuan. Ia tersenyum canggung, mencoba menetralisir.

Sedang pupil mata Naruto membesar. Lelaki itu terkejut. _'Sejak kapan Sakura-chan ada disini?'_ ia membatin. Tapi Sasuke berbeda. Lelaki itu tetap tenang, wajahnya dingin. Seolah tak apa-apa jika Sakura berada disini dan menyaksikan perkelahian ini. "Aku ... maaf aku tak bermaksud menguping. Baiklah aku akan pergi. Maaf meng—"

"Jangan pergi Sakura-chan. Kau harus bicara dengan Sasuke. Aku yang akan pergi." Naruto menyela. Kemudian lelaki itu melangkah, berjalan menuju pintu. Menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan dalam ruangan.

Suasana semakin canggung. Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam tali tas salempangnya semakin erat. Karena Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berinisiatif memulai. Diam-diam, gadis itu menghirup oksigen pelan-pelan. Dadanya sedikit sesak, ia butuh napas. Hampir tiga menit sunyi mendominasi. Masih hening. "Sasuke-kun, aku ... maaf." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Kepalanya menunduk.

Netra sehitam jelaga itu menatap. Menjadikan gadis berhelai merah muda sebagai sumber atensi. Denyut di dadanya juga sedikit mengalami eskalasi. "Jangan minta maaf. Dan untuk aku dan Karin—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, kok, jika Sasuke-kun adalah pacar Karin. Aku adalah sahabat Sasuke-kun, kan? Tentu saja aku akan—"

"Jangan menginterupsi ucapan orang lain. Kejadian kemarin hanya salah paham. Kemarin Karin frustasi karena mendengar kabar bahwa orangtuanya akan bercerai. Dia ingin bertemu dan bercerita padaku karena dia bilang aku adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki. Tapi ... tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara aku dan Karin." Sasuke berjalan, kemudian tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menggenggamnya. Manik _emerald_ Sakura membulat ketika kulitnya bersentuhan. Kulit Sasuke begitu lembut, dan suhunya hangat. Sakura bisa merasakannya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya merangkum sebuah senyum malu-malu, pipinya bersemu.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura melangkah. Berjalan beriringan, bersebelahan, dengan perlahan-lahan. Tepat ketika kaki-kaki itu mulai menapaki sisi lapangan basket, Sakura menoleh, "Aku mencintaimu." Tak ada respon. Sasuke hanya mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan. "Ayo pulang!" sahutnya sembari mengajak Sakura mempercepat langkah kaki.

Senyuman Sakura merekah. Sehangat musim semi. Dengan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu menjadi lebih cepat. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke tidak menjawab pernyataannya. Ia tak mengharapkan balasan. Tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi hari ini Sakura belajar satu hal. Ketika kau menyukai seseorang karena alasan, kau tidak patut mengucap kata cinta. Dan disini ia bersama sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke, belajar berkata cinta dengan perasaan yang pantas. _'Aku menerima kelebihan Sasuke-kun, satu paket dengan kekurangan yang ia miliki. Dan tak mengharapkan balasan apa pun.'_

Uchiha dan Haruno. Biru dan merah muda. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_. Dingin dan ramah. Arogan dan baik hati. Sakura meyakini bahwa perbedaan itu indah jika setiap pasangan bisa saling menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan diri. Karena cinta adalah tentang perasaan. Bukan tentang sebuah alasan. Terkadang cinta terkecoh oleh hal yang terlalu mendominasi. Namun ada hal yang mampu mengalahkannya, yaitu afeksi.

Sebuah bola basket melayang. Melenceng jauh dari _ring_ , dan menghempas kepala berhelai merah muda. Sakura linglung dan pandangannya mulai kabur. "Sasu—" Dan tepat sebelum badannya terhempas jatuh ke bumi, Sasuke menangkapnya. Murid-murid yang tengah berlatih basket pun berlarian. Mereka mengerumuni. Menonton Sakura yang kehilangan kesadaran dalam pelukan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke memastikan Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Membuat kerumunan itu berhamburan kembali seketika. Netra Sasuke menatap kelopak mata Sakura yang terpejam. Wajahnya damai, seperti gadis kecil yang tertidur pulas. Bibirnya berseringai, lantas ia mendekatkannya pada telinga Sakura. "Aku juga," bisiknya lirih.

.

.

 **The end—**

.

.

 **A/N :** Pertama-tama, saya mau ucapin terimakasih buat panitia penyelenggara event TAKABURC ini. Kalian sangat kreatif. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya berkolaborasi dengan orang lain yang sama sekali nggak saya kenal, dan nggak saya tahu. Rindang Noor Alifa dan Christiawan Bela Madhani, terimakasih ya. Karena kalian mengadakan event ini, saya jadi punya pengalaman pertama berkolaborasi dalam menulis fict. hehe

Saat pertama saya menerima naskah ini, saya merasa saya memang berjodoh dengan SasuSaku. Karena starting fic yang saya terima ini ternyata mempairingkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sama seperti kapal yang saya naiki. Hihiwww xDD. Saya cinta mereka ... Si biru dan merah muda.

Dan untuk NatashAurel selaku starter fict ini, hallo salam kenal ya sebelumnya :) Terimakasih sudah menulis starting fict dengan pair SasuSaku. Juga maaf. Bagian starting yang kamu buat ada yang saya ganti-ganti. Dan saya juga menambahkan beberapa kalimat yang saya selipkan dalam paragraf starting kamu. Karena saya rasa, kalimat-kalimat tersebut memang perlu ditambahkan untuk memperjelas jalan cerita. Dan maaf juga jika jalan cerita yang saya tulis dan ending yang saya buat ini melenceng dari yang kamu perkirakan. Tapi semoga kamu menyukainya :D

Teruntuk readers sekalian. Semoga kalian menikmati membaca fanfiksi hasil kolaborasi buta kami ini, dan menyukainya juga :)

Juga— happy birthday Papa Suke ... Moga makin sayang Mama Saku dan Sara-chan. Boleh, kan, ya nitip ucapan selamat ultah buat chara favorit saya dalam fict event ini :*

Segala kritikan, saran, dan komentar positif yang membangun, pasti akan sangat kami terima. Silahkan tulis saja di kotak review :)

Salam,

NatashAurel - Uchihamelia


End file.
